Most of the resistive touch panels, due to the restriction of structures, can only sense a single touch point's movement trajectory and touch strength. Despite some factories uses a number of small-sized single-touch resistive panels to integrate to one large-sized multi-touch panel, this approach may still have a poor yield rate and accordingly not be widely used.
In addition, although projected capacitive touch panels have a structure capable of supporting multi-touch, the projected capacitive touch panels still have some problems, due to the sensing method thereof is realized by sensing each touch point's small capacitance value, such as having relatively weak sensed signals and thereby being easily affected by noises. In addition, the projected capacitive touch panels cannot be operated by a pen or a pen-like object.